The present invention generally relates to synaptic electronic devices, and more specifically, to electronic devices with electrochromic stacks.
Physical scaling limits and the relatively low efficiency of the current computing architecture (Von Neumann architecture) limits current semiconductor technology. Accordingly, alternative structures and architectures, for example, neuromorphic systems, have become attractive areas of research.
Neuromorphic systems are brain-inspired systems that model neurons and synapses. Neuromorphic engineering/computing uses very-large-scale integration (VLSI) systems containing electronic analog circuits to mimic neuro-biological architectures present in the nervous system. One aspect of neuromorphic engineering is to understand how neuron morphology and overall architectures creates desirable computations.
Neuromorphic computing systems utilize various technologies. Silicon complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology is one example. Nanoscale phase-change memory (PCM) or resistive random access memory (RRAM) technologies also are used to implement biological synapses.